


All We Have, We Lose

by chikaraaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikaraaa/pseuds/chikaraaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们的一直都不是恋人的关系。明明一直都想要更多，但他们却总是无法迈出最后一步。这样的状态已经持续了好几年，佐助却总是无法坦白自己的感情。就在这时，鸣人得到了一个为期三年的海外实习的机会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Have, We Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All We Have, We Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589668) by [GreatestChange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatestChange/pseuds/GreatestChange). 



当佐助回到他的——或者说宁次的公寓里时已经接近晚上十点了。工作了一整天，他现在除了安静和休息，其他什么都不想做。然而当他看见公寓门口停着的一排排车时，他知道这已经变成了奢望。

他推开没有上锁的大门，映入眼帘的就是客厅里的一大群陌生人，有的在忘情地跳舞，有的则坐在一边的沙发上热烈地谈话。

佐助皱着眉扫了一眼人群，眼里闪过一丝不悦。他脱掉鞋子，面无表情地穿行在群魔乱舞的人群中，一旁的电脑还在不停地播放着快节奏的流行音乐。当他终于穿过人群的时候，他看到宁次靠在客厅一旁的墙上，双手抱在胸前，和他一样恼怒地看着客厅里的人。

他的舍友，这个有着一头棕发的男人从一旁落地镜的反射中发现了他的到来，他朝他挑了挑眉。

“我以为你一进门就会直接回你的房间。”

“我很惊讶，”佐助冷冷地说，脸上没有任何表情。“这些人什么时候可以走？”

“我已经告诉小李和天天了，最晚一点。”

佐助回头看了看人群，发现他的另外两个室友正坐在厨房的流理台上。他们被一大群人围住，正被不停地灌着酒。

“你真的打算让他们就这么喝下去？”佐助嗤笑一声，话锋大部分都转向了小李。谁都知道小李只要一沾酒就会变得热血疯狂而难以控制。

宁次只是耸耸肩。“没有下次，这次就让他们尽兴些吧。”

“我倒是无所谓，只要你确保你女朋友不会像上次一样吐得满地都是，而且让那两个人明早把这些都收拾干净。”

“知道了。”

佐助不再作声，他再次扫向人群，目光直直地定向坐在角落长沙发上的人的熟悉的脸。

他的朋友，鹿丸正懒懒地坐在那个叫井野的金发女人和叫丁次的胖子的中间。旁边的两人似乎在兴奋地说着什么，虽然鹿丸的脸上完全看不出什么兴奋表情。

牙坐在离丁次稍远一点的位置上，手一直环着他的女朋友，佐助总是很容易忽略那个女孩的存在（即使她是宁次的妹妹）。女孩紧张而害羞地拨弄着自己的头发，而牙在一旁和一个他没见过的男人说着话。鉴于那个男人在晚上的室内也一直戴着墨镜，佐助也完全不想知道他是谁。

他只知道有两个人很明显不在这里。

“鸣人和小樱一会儿就到，”宁次漫不经心地说道。“我无意间听到井野说他们两个正在一个讲座里，那个讲座好像拖时间了。”

佐助感觉自己身体僵住了。宁次看了他一眼，假装没有发现。

“我知道了。”他低低地说。

“你们之间还好吗？我是指你和鸣人。”

“和你有关系吗？”

“没有，但我觉得你需要一个倾听者。你最近变得很暴躁，每次你和男朋友吵架的时候都是这样。”

佐助皱着眉，恼怒地看着他。“鸣人不是我的男朋友。”

宁次无谓地耸耸肩。“当然，随你怎么说。”

“宁次！宁次！”远处传来热烈的呼喊声。他们齐齐转过头，看到天天站在流理台上，红彤彤的脸上满是醉意。她妖媚地扭动着腰肢，手里还握着一大瓶伏特加。

“这——这些人，”她摇摇晃晃地指了指地上疯狂起哄的人群，“都说我不能喝完这瓶，我会让他们明白我天天……嗝……无所谓姓什么啦，肯定能干完这瓶酒！”

她举起手中的酒瓶朝她的男朋友晃了晃。“干杯！宝贝！”

“就是这样！上吧天天！”小李大声地喊着。他还坐在流理台上，但他的手握成拳用力地敲击着台面，声音里沸腾着的热血几乎每个人都听得见。很明显，他也和天天一样喝多了。

“……我想你的女朋友和那个脸都喝绿了的笨蛋需要一些帮助。”佐助淡淡地说。

宁次起身，放下了环着的手臂。

“我并不认为结果会有什么不同。”宁次一边自言自语般说道，一边走向厨房，准备把天天从流理台上弄下来。

佐助默默注视着这滑稽的一幕，脸上露出一丝嘲讽的笑意。宁次非常适合这个工作，特别是在他对他的鸣人的事指手画脚多管闲事之后。

又看了他们几眼，他收回目光，安静地走向客厅另一边的沙发上，在那个戴着墨镜的男人身边坐下。

“嗨！宇智波，你那几个跟班呢？没和你在一起吗？”

“对啊对啊，他们在哪呢佐助，那个小鸟依人的红发女人超性感的！”井野没有再理会刚刚和丁次谈论的话题，兴奋地插话道。

听到杂七杂八的聒噪的声音，佐助头上的青筋跳了跳。水月、香磷和重吾和他都是一个专业的，他们因为大一时一起做了个项目而熟识了彼此，不久他们就开始相约着喝酒玩乐，互相窜宿，私底下还经常弄来一些违禁品来一起玩。他们是一个自由散漫的组合，但佐助很喜欢他们的陪伴，特别是当他感到脆弱得不像自己的时候。

正当他准备反讽着回答他们的问题时，大门被再次推开，鸣人和小樱走了进来。

“啊，大家好！”鸣人露出灿烂的笑容。他和小樱一起脱下鞋子，并把它们放在一边。

每个听到的人（除了佐助）都回了句“你好”或是挥了挥手。小樱的脸上挂着优雅的笑容，但什么都没说。

“快过来坐这！”井野兴奋地挥挥手，声音里有着明显的热切。“快走开丁次！还有你鹿丸！”

闻言两个男人叹了口气，遵照她的指示起身走开。鸣人和小樱在佐助对面的沙发上坐下，过程中鸣人的视线遇上了佐助，继而又不自然地移开。

“兄弟！我真是不敢相信我们大部分人两周后就要毕业了。”牙推开雏田（佐助只能记住她的名字），重新靠回沙发柔软的背上。雏田皱了皱眉，调整了一下身体然后重新安静地坐回原位。

鸣人眼里闪动着微微的笑意。“我知道你的意思，兄弟。你和我一起对着联谊会堂撒尿的事就像昨天才发生一样。”

“什么？！居然是你们？！”丁次震惊地喊出声。“我被强制扫了一整个星期的地！”

鸣人和牙对视一眼，然后放声笑了出来。所有坐在沙发上的人似乎都融入了这热闹的气氛。

好吧……大部分。

鸣人没有看向佐助。佐助在心底默默地分析起他的举动。他在笑，看上去似乎非常的开心。但佐助了解鸣人，毕竟他们在一起这么长时间了，他看得出来鸣人只是在强颜欢笑。他的湛蓝色的眼底暗淡的悲伤只有佐助看得出来。毕竟他们之间会变成这样也是因为他。

 

**几天前。**

 

他们踉踉跄跄地闯进佐助的房间里，嘴唇还紧密地贴合在一起。佐助抬起手臂环住鸣人宽阔的肩膀，鸣人也立刻回应般抱住了他的腰让他们的身体靠的更近一些。他们一直以来都是那么般配——至少佐助曾经这么认为。

一切都是那么猝不及防，他们在高二的时候相遇了。佐助因为重病的哥哥需要转院而搬到了一个靠海的地方。他是一个转学生，没有任何熟人和朋友，虽然他也不想要。然而就在他转来的第二周，鸣人笑着走向他，并提出了带他到四周转转的邀约。

最开始佐助完全不想理会他，他果断地拒绝并直接叫他滚蛋。但就在那天中午，佐助一个人在食堂安静地吃饭时，鸣人走到他的身边直接坐下。他嘴里咕哝了一句：“你这个混蛋。”继而埋头开始解决自己的午饭。

在这之后他们变成了最要好的朋友，而且最终他们变得亲密无间，感情比以往任何一段友谊都要深刻。但是……渐渐有什么东西变质了，他们之间的界限变得模糊不清，而佐助看向鸣人的眼神也开始飘忽不定。从鸣人时而有些心虚和逃避的眼神中佐助知道了，鸣人也有一样的感觉。

而当鼬突然停止呼吸猝然长逝后，一切都变了。疯狂的怒气、绝望的叫喊、遥远的距离、无助的哭泣……最终都变成了安静的陪伴和安慰。他们安静地交换了一个吻，然后更多的吻铺天盖地地落下，一眨眼他们就变成了现在这样。那之后六年过去了，他们的大学生涯都已经接近尾声了，鸣人还是一样，只要有时间就来找他疯狂地做爱。当然佐助没有拒绝。

唇齿激烈地交缠着，他们交换着彼此的唾液，佐助引着鸣人慢慢走到房间深处。他们尝试找到床的方向，但最终却不小心撞到衣柜上，然后他们就再也无法移动了。佐助感觉到后背的刺痛还有鸣人不断撩拨着他的欲望的身体，他忍不住低低地呻吟出声。粉色的薄唇微微张开，鸣人借机闯入佐助的口腔，饥渴地探寻着深处每一寸角落。

佐助一直都拒绝去思考为什么他们之间会突然变成这个样子。在众人的面前他们看起来就是普通的朋友（即使大家都知道他们之间的事），也会像一对老夫妇一样为一些无所谓的小事而争吵，但是当他们独处的时候，事情就变得完全不一样了。无论他们做什么，都总是能燃起了佐助内心的热情和欲望。只有鸣人能才够让他变成这样。他知道，因为他曾经尝试着从别人那里找到同样的感觉，但最终它们都比不上和鸣人在一起时的悸动。命中注定般的，漩涡鸣人是唯一一个走进他的世界触摸着他的灵魂的人。

紧紧交缠的舌滑向了另外一边，而当鸣人舔咬住佐助的下唇时，佐助不自禁地低低笑出声。鸣人稍稍退开，继而轻轻在佐助红艳而微微红肿的嘴唇上印下一个吻。

“我们需要谈谈。”鸣人轻轻喘息着说道。

佐助想起来鸣人到他家的时候似乎说过这句话，但他无视了它，他们就变成了现在这种状态。

“不，我们需要脱掉衣服。”他轻轻地在鸣人耳边呵气，然后望向那双天空般湛蓝的眸子深处。随着嘴唇的靠近，他们粗重的呼吸又开始交缠起来。他再次开口，以一种低沉而诱人的让鸣人的身体即刻绷紧的声线。

“今天晚上谁都不会回来，我可以尽情地叫床。我知道你喜欢听我尖叫着喊着你的名字。”

“唔……”随着佐助压上来的身体，他轻轻挑逗性地用牙齿咬住他的下嘴唇，鸣人不禁呻吟出声。唇舌重新融合在一起，比之前还激烈地碰撞交缠起来，和着此起彼伏的呻吟。但是当佐助的手悄悄钻入鸣人的T恤下准备脱下它的时候，鸣人抓住了他乱动的手，稍微往后退了一步。

“该死的！佐助，我是认真的。我有一些话要告诉你，但你总是在不停地分散我的注意力！”

“不能等等再说吗？现在你也不像是想说的样子。”佐助轻笑地说道，视线直白而露骨地盯着鸣人突起的小帐篷。

鸣人印刻着几道疤痕般印记的脸立马涨的通红。“如果你让我好好说话，而不是在我一进门就袭击我的话也不会变成这样！”他大声地反驳，继而泄出一声叹息，后退一小步拉开他们的身体。佐助压抑着自己想要走上前再次拉近彼此身体的距离的冲动。

“好吧，你想说什么？”他无奈地问。这个谈话越早结束，他们就可以越早办正事。

在回答他的问题之前，鸣人深深地吸了一口气。

“还记得那个我提过的那个写作教授吗？那个环游世界然后写书的那个？”

“自从上个学期上了他的课以后你就再也没有停止过谈论他。”佐助直截了当地说，话语里带着一丝嫉妒的情绪。

鸣人突然露出一个奇怪的笑容，佐助心里开始警觉，似乎有什么不大对劲。

“我不喜欢老男人，笨蛋。再说，那个男人就是个彻底的变态。但是今天他给了我和其他三个学生一个机会。在我们毕业后他让我们做他的助教，然后一起在海外环游几年。”

佐助突兀地感受到了一种骄傲的情绪，然而就在听完他的话后瞬间消散。海外？旅行？几年？

“所以你是准备离开？”他问，感觉喉头有些干涩，冰凉的空气如同刀割般在气管中来回穿梭。

鸣人咬了咬嘴唇，突然不自然地移开了视线。然后那双湛蓝色的眼睛再次撞进佐助幽黑的眼眸。

“或许吧。我还没有决定。这可能需要3年……或4年。自来也不喜欢总是呆在一个地方。在我们毕业后他想立刻出发。”

“所以你想去？”佐助问，然而心底已经隐隐有了答案。

“我让他给我一天的时间考虑。”

“那可真是够短的时间啊。或许你早就已经有了答案吧。”

鸣人专注地看着他，眼里满是真诚。“对我来说这是一个机会，推掉是非常愚蠢的。但如果说有什么让我放不下心的……”他的声音渐渐弱了下去。

嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的笑容，佐助压抑着怒气说道：“你到底想说什么？”

“拜托，你肯定知道我想说什么。”

“呵，我知道你想说什么。你想让我帮你做出决定——就好像我有任何权利干涉你的生活一样。我们又不是恋人，鸣人。”

听到这鸣人像是炸毛了一样瞪着他，佐助的话很明显踩到了他的痛处。

“所以你会怎么做？佐助，求你了，告诉我。”

佐助微微顿了一下，直直地盯着他。这么多年来，类似这样的问题鸣人不是没有问过他，但佐助一直都把它当作一个禁忌，又或者直接直截了当地无视他。但是这一次，他们互相凝视着对方，久久都没有动作——他知道这次是不一样的。

“这和我们之间无关，那是你的事。”最后，他淡淡地说道。

“为什么要你回答一个简单的问题就这么难？”鸣人反问，声音里的怒火显而易见。

“如果就是这么简单，那为什么你不能直接告诉我对你来说我算什么？”佐助也火了，不甘示弱地回道。

鸣人迈开一步走上前，视线一直牢牢地锁定着他。“你对我很重要，你不是什么随便玩玩的炮友，我很确信。我们在一起的时间太长了，长的我们都忘了怎么去定义我们的感情。”

“每次当我说起这些的时候，你总是转开话题或者彻底无视我。但我会一直说下去，直到你终于愿意打开你那顽固的心。我想要你，佐助，比任何人，任何事都要渴望。我一直都在渴求着你。而且我已经厌倦了假装不在意你的态度然而实际上它们却牵动着我每一个举动这种状态。我知道你内心深处也和我一样渴望着这些，但因为某些原因，你就是不愿意承认，或者只是对我。”

鸣人一边说着，一遍拉近他们的距离。他抬起手抚上佐助的脸，强迫他看着自己恳求的眼神。

“就这一次，告诉我好吗？”这次他的声音很轻柔，就像在对待一个易碎品一样。“求你了。”

佐助的心剧烈地颤抖了一下，心里有一个声音在告诉他：靠上前狠狠地吻住他，满足他的一切愿望。可是还有一个声音再说着：赶快离开这个危险的男人，他会点燃你心中想要拥有什么的奢望，他会撕碎你一直以来都在极力控制和隐藏的面具。

最终佐助选择了后者。他打开鸣人的手，呼吸微微颤抖着闭上眼睛，继而移开视线。“你该走了。”

这是一个谎言，一个彻底的谎言。他的心里微弱地祈求着鸣人可以看穿这一切，就像他往常一样。

但满室死寂。

他甚至不敢回头，当他听见鸣人大声回响着的脚步声渐渐远行。鸣人径直跨出佐助的房门，走出公寓，用力的关上了门。

佐助蹒跚地走向床铺缓缓坐下。

这样是最好的，他告诉自己。他没有资格阻止鸣人追求他的梦想，没有资格让他为了自己推掉这个千载难逢的好机会。

如果佐助真的说出了自己的想法，鸣人说不定会留在他的身边，可是最终他也会后悔为了他而放弃这次机会的，他会憎恨他。而这点是佐助最无法忍受的。

但是如果让鸣人走，至少佐助只需要默默忍过一段时间的难受而已。

 

 

**时间回到现在。**

 

佐助的视线四处游移着，就是不愿看向鸣人所在的方向。鸣人正因为牙另外一个蹩脚的笑话而放声大笑，开朗热情的声音感染着周围和谐热闹的气氛。佐助感觉糟透了，他甚至不知道自己为什么还要呆在这个毫无意义的派对上，或许是因为临近毕业，他也变得有些多愁善感起来，毕竟现在在这里的大部分人以后或许就再也见不到了。

我在骗谁？我只是想再看他一眼而已。佐助苦涩地想。

突然一杯酒递到他的跟前，佐助有些茫然地抬头，发现是宁次。

“谢谢，”他低声说道，接过了他手里的酒杯。宁次在他的身边坐下，佐助避开了他的眼睛，目光转向了厨房的方向。“天天和小李呢？”他问。

“我把他们带到楼上休息了，他们沾到床铺就睡着了。”

“我听说你高中的时候喜欢玩三劈，但这真是一个糟糕的组合。”佐助半开玩笑地说。

“你真粗俗，佐助。”宁次冷冷地回应。

佐助轻轻笑了笑，手中的酒杯靠近微启的薄唇。

他随意地转过头，却不小心撞进了鸣人湛蓝色的眸子里。鸣人一直都在看着他。佐助的动作一滞，口中的酒来不及咽下就被突然的惊吓而堵在了喉管中。

“你还好吗？”宁次问道，声音里带着明显的关切。他重重地拍了拍佐助的后背，帮助他通气。

佐助只是点点头。缓过来后，他又满上一杯酒，一股气全部喝掉。

“噢对了鸣人，你最近不是拿到了一个实习的机会吗，祝贺你！”井野的声音和着律动的音乐猛地炸开来。她对着小樱眨了眨眼，然后重新看向鸣人。

“她在说什么？鸣人？”牙立刻好奇地问。

突然所有的目光都带上了热切的神采齐齐地射向鸣人。鸣人愣在那里，惊异于突然聚集在他身上的眼神。

“呃……这个……”

小樱在旁边推了推他，“说啊，快告诉他们！”

鸣人抬起手挠了挠自己的后脑勺，不好意思地笑了笑。佐助知道当他尴尬或则紧张的时候，他都会做这个动作。

四周像是突然消音了，人们都安静地等着他开口。他支吾着半天没出声，最终小樱受不了这莫名奇妙的尴尬，开口道:

“鸣人接受了他教授提供的实习机会。接下来的几年他都会跟着教授一起周游世界！这很棒不是吗？”

“鸣人，这是好事呀，”鹿丸反应过来，第一个出声说道。大家有些惊异，毕竟今晚他都没有开口说过几句话。

“是啊，太棒了鸣人！”丁次也应和说道。

周围的人都纷纷开始向鸣人表达贺意，鸣人的脸涨的通红，结结巴巴地感谢他们的好意。

宁次皱了皱眉，首先看向一直都很安静的佐助。

“所以这就是你一直都不开心的原因？”他试探性地说道。

佐助默不作声。他只是安静地看着鸣人，看着他眼里因朋友的支持而闪耀着的快乐。

事实就是这样。几周后鸣人就要离开了，彻底地走出他的生活。内脏似乎都被狠狠搅动着，激烈的痛苦和愤怒的失望铺天盖地地涌上来，疯狂地沿着血管从心脏扩散到全身。他微微阖上眼睛，紧紧地握住手中的酒杯。他并不惊讶，鸣人最终还是接受了这个提议。但是鸣人就要离开他这件事却证明了他一直以来都不愿意面对的一个事实：他永远都抓不住自己最珍视的人，也不配奢望那些不属于他的幸福。

他想到了鼬。他唯一的，挚爱的哥哥——就这么决绝地抛下了他，把他一个人留在了这个孤独的世界里。虽然鸣人并没有死，但现在的情况又是多么惊人地相似——他又要失去他了，失去这个世界上唯一真正了解他，关心他的人。然后这五年来一直狠狠压制着的空虚又会席卷而来，像一头猛兽一样一口一口地吞噬掉他空荡荡的内心。

“我需要酒。”佐助喃喃地说道。

 

* * *

 

佐助又开了一瓶伏特加，把旁边的两个空玻璃酒杯倒满。他现在正站在厨房里，和之前那群起哄灌酒的人在一起。他们纷纷向他打招呼介绍自己，但他只是微微点头，闷闷地喝下杯子里的酒，并没有注意他们具体在说些什么。

他抓起酒瓶又给自己倒了3杯，一杯接一杯地灌下去，没有理会因为喝的太多而有些反胃恶心的身体。或许这个派对过后他会去见水月或者其他人做一些没有意义的运动。

“嘿兄弟，你打算喝光这些？”

佐助抬头，一个棕发男人站在他的旁边，像个哈巴狗一样紧紧地盯着他手里的酒。佐助面无表情地扫了他一眼，继而无视他，拿起装满酒的杯子一口气全部干了下去。他的目光迷离地望了望客厅里的人群，准备抓起下一杯酒。就在这个时候，一只手从他身后拿走了他的杯子。

“你已经喝得够多了。”

佐助茫然地眨了眨眼，看了看空荡荡的手，黑曜石般精致的瞳孔半天也没有找到焦距，最后，他醉醺醺地抬头，认出了鸣人的脸。鸣人一直以来都是那么清澈明亮而温暖的湛蓝色眼瞳在昏暗的灯光下变得黑暗而性感。这让他想起了有几次，他们心血来潮地玩起了重口味的性爱游戏，鸣人骑在他的身上，深深地进入他的身体，快速而猛烈地律动着。他的眼睛里像是燃烧着无尽的火光，刻印着暗沉而危险热烈的欲望。

佐助怔怔地盯着他，不一会他移开视线，拿起桌子上的酒杯，在鸣人还想要说什么之前猛地灌掉它。

“我知道我的极限在哪，我也不需要一个保姆。滚开。”

“噢噢噢！”旁边一边喝着酒一遍偷听的几个人一齐发出起哄般的调笑。又或者是佐助的声音比自己想象的要大？

鸣人无视那几人，径直抓住了佐助的手肘拉着他走出了厨房。他带着佐助穿过人声鼎沸的客厅，直直地走向佐助的房间。途中有几个朋友注意到了他们，但识相地没有上前询问。

起初佐助无力地挣扎着想要挣脱紧紧扣住他的手，但最终他颓然地放弃了，自暴自弃地任由鸣人推着他。

当他们终于走到了佐助房间的门口时，鸣人把他推黑暗的室内，走进来狠狠地关上门。

“你是打算剥掉我的衣服，然后把我按在门上狠狠地操我吗？”佐助开玩笑般说道，嘴里弥漫着一股苦涩的味道。

鸣人只是牢牢地盯着他。“你他妈到底怎么了？”

佐助故作轻松地耸耸肩。“我以为你想最后再操我一次，然后离开的这里再找一个新的玩伴。”

鸣人环起手臂，黯淡的光线里佐助看不清他的脸。“我都忘了你喝醉的时候有多口无遮拦。”

佐助的心里燃起一丝恐慌，鸣人甚至没有反驳他的话。

“相信我，我还有很多话想说，但我不想和你浪费口舌。”最终佐助闷闷地说道。“为什么你还在这？”

“我本来不想来的，是小樱一直拉着我。”

“呵，是啊。你就是来不停地吹嘘你那愚蠢的实习是吧。”

鸣人生气地瞪向他。“你已经喝断片了吗？这个话题根本不是我提出来的，而且如果你以为你有任何理由因为我的决定而生气——”

“天，省省你那‘我是漩涡鸣人，我就应该得到所有东西’的自大口气吧。”佐助打断他。

鸣人的眼睛蓦地瞪圆，写满了愤怒。但让佐助惊讶的是，他没有再说什么，只是决绝地转身拧开门把手走出去。就在鸣人将要踏出去的那瞬间，他回过头看向佐助。

“你知道，所有人都在为我感到开心，我也应该因为这次的机会而兴奋，但事实上是……没有。我的意思是，至少并没有那么开心，因为我的脑子里一直都在想着你，还有那天晚上你说的话。可悲的是，明明所有朋友认可了我鼓励着我，可是我就是不满足，因为他们之中没有你。”

“那是你的问题，鸣人。”佐助冷冷地说。“你总是贪心地想要很多，然后当你没有得到想要的东西时，你不停地抱怨。你就不能诚实一点，承认我就只是你想要证明自己有多厉害，一直都想弄到手炫耀的一个难搞的战利品而已。”

听到这，鸣人的火气噌地一下全部冒了出来。他怒气冲冲地走回佐助的跟前，危险地靠近他的脸。他看上去好像比平时还要高一些。佐助默默地想。

“不是的，你明明知道不是这样的，该死的！不要再那样贬低我对你的感情了。”

“感情？”佐助的唇角浮起一丝嘲弄的笑意，脸上如冰雕般苍白得毫无血色。

“是的，感情！或许是我错了，你根本就不知道这两个字怎么写！”

“给，我，滚。”佐助用力地咬出每一个字，声音像是沾满了毒液一般滚烫而狰狞地喷向鸣人。

“是，你不需要担心。至少和那些喜欢我的人呆在一起还能更开心一点！”

说着，鸣人果断地转身。他再次打开门，迈开步子大步地走了出去。

佐助安静地站在黑暗的房间里，整个人无声地微微颤抖着，他闭上了眼睛。喉咙里好像堵塞着什么酸涩的硬块，一不注意就要从眼眶中溢满出来。难道鸣人不明白他为什么要这么做吗？难道他不知道他的心也像被刀刃狠狠地刺穿般血肉模糊地泛疼？

当然不。鸣人和他说，你根本不懂什么叫感情。

佐助无助地弓起身体，把脸埋进了手心里，继而缓缓蹲下身，手臂支在膝盖上缓慢地环住自己的头。他的耳膜嗡嗡作响，喉咙堵得一句话也说不出来。他该笑？哭？还是尖叫？

——然而最终他什么都没有做，因为鸣人折返回了他的房间。他大力地扇上门并锁好，然后大步地向佐助走来。黯淡的光线隐匿了他生气而又夹着着坚定的脸。

佐助看着他，无声地张了张口，而在就他能够说出什么之前，鸣人的手臂紧紧地环住了他，犹如捕食般用力地吻上他的唇。佐助立刻紧紧地靠上他，身体像是突然着火了一样滚烫起来。这些年他们明明一直都在做这种事，但身体相接的这一刻好像就是永远。佐助现在才知道他有多需要他。

鸣人用力地抓住佐助的肩膀，把他翻过来压在门背上。佐助本能地微微扭动了一下臀部，耻骨轻轻蹭过鸣人的胯部，黏腻的呻吟不断地逸出他们在紧密交缠着的嘴唇。

分开胶着的唇舌，一根银丝勾连着从红肿的唇角落下。他们的急促的呼吸还微微交缠在一起，他们对视了几秒，佐助紧紧地环住鸣人宽阔的肩膀。鸣人嘴巴轻轻张开正打算说些什么的时候，佐助立刻靠上前，让他们的唇重新黏合在了一起。他贪婪地吮吸着鸣人，唇舌辗转间，他的手渐渐从鸣人的脊背滑向后颈，然后任性地穿梭在短短的金发中。他想念这头金发，他也将会一直想念着它。

他们的手开始撕扯着彼此的衣服，急切地要想感受彼此肌肤的质感。佐助解开衬衫的扣子，鸣人也快速地脱掉身上的T恤并随手扔在了一边。火热的吻被打断，但鸣人再次倾身吻住了佐助的脖颈，用力地吮吸身下细腻的肌肤，留下一个又一个斑驳的吻痕。佐助的喉咙发出断断续续的呜咽，后脑无力地靠在门背上。黏腻的呻吟突然变得急促，鸣人的手滑进了裤子里紧紧地抓住了他的屁股，色情地上来来回揉搓着。他们的下体打着圈紧紧地磨蹭着彼此，不断地摩擦着被裤子紧紧勒住的性器。佐助的身体深处不断地燃起愉悦的快感。

他们再次动了，鸣人带着他向床边走去。途中他们都不满足地探索着彼此的身体，鸣人一边走一边在佐助雪白的胸膛上印下一个又一个吻。当他吻到一侧的红樱时，他饥渴地含住吮吸起来。

“啊……！”佐助不禁叫出声，鸣人的牙齿不断挑弄着完全挺立起来的果实。他的背微微弓起，感受着铺天盖地混杂着刺痛的快感，接着重心向后仰去，鸣人把他推到了床上。

在知道佐助不会挣扎后，鸣人把手放到了佐助的裤檐下方，隔着裤子用力地摩擦着明显的肿胀。

“啊……快！”佐助喘息着喊道。

鸣人朝他笑了笑，伸手解开了佐助的裤子，粗暴地被扯下的内裤静静地滑在了地上。

就在鸣人准备再次抚上他的身体时，佐助拉下他的身体，他们翻滚着倒向了床的另一边。他径直扒掉鸣人身上的裤子还有内裤，随意地扔向一边。

他们完全赤裸相对，佐助曲起白皙的小腿紧紧地夹住鸣人的臀部继而骑在他的身上。当肿胀的欲望终于蹭动着靠在一起时，佐助发出了令他有些难堪的愉悦的呻吟，硬挺的性器不断漏出透明的液体。

佐助不断注视着身下小麦色宽阔精壮的躯体。他们都有在坚持健身，并且一起学了几年空手道，但佐助一直都很羡慕鸣人更加壮实健美的肌肉。

他俯身吻住鸣人的脖子，学着他之前的动作舔舐着他颈部的皮肤，留下一个个瑰色的吻痕。嘴唇渐渐向下游移，在脖子和锁骨的交界处狠狠地咬了上去。鸣人低沉沙哑的呻吟逸出颤动着的喉咙，佐助的舌头再次舔上那已经布满吻痕的喉结，接着慢慢向下滑至深褐色的乳头，张口咬住，鸣人动情的声音断断续续地回响起来。

佐助放开红肿的乳尖，轻吻划过坚实紧致的腹肌继续向下，但故意跳过了鸣人腿间最受需要地方。他直接啃上他的大腿内侧，手不断地在另一侧四处游动。终于玩够了，佐助伸出左手握住鸣人硬挺的性器，然后张开嘴深深地含住炽热的欲望。

“啊！操！”鸣人的腰颤抖着蜷起，佐助不断搅动调整着舌头，感受着口中急切的冲撞。他深深吸了一口气，接着开始上下摆动着头部取悦着怒张的性器。鸣人低吼着佐助的名字，手抓住他的头发想要推开他。佐助感觉到头皮轻微的刺痛，放开了口中的硬物。

突然鸣人抓住他的腰，一阵天旋地转，佐助的背再次靠在柔软的床褥上。鸣人压上他的身体，再次深深地吻住他，手捏住紧绷的下巴更用力地加深了这个吻。鸣人放开红肿的嘴唇，稀碎的吻沿着脸颊一路吻向泛红的耳朵。

“润滑剂。”低沉的声音钻入耳廓。

温热的气息不停地擦过敏感的耳朵，佐助不禁颤抖了起来。

“你知道在哪……”

“套子呢？”

佐助摇了摇头，伸出手环住鸣人的脖子。“我想感受你在我的身体里。”他轻轻在他耳边低语。

鸣人的呼吸一颤，稍稍拉开他们的距离好让他能更好地望进佐助幽深的眼眸。佐助从他眼里看到了一丝犹豫，还有珍视的温柔。他用双手捧住伤疤般的脸，今晚第一次不带急切地轻轻吻住他。

佐助微微阖上双眼，手环到鸣人的光滑紧实的后背上下抚弄。终于放开交缠的唇舌，他睁开眼睛，深深地望进鸣人的温柔的眼眸，希望眼神可以传达那些没能说出口的话。

鸣人的眼睛似乎呆滞了片刻，又似乎带着疑惑，但佐助觉得已经不重要了，无论是几周后他就要走了这个事实，还是前几天前他们狠绝的话语。最重要的是这一刻的静默中，他深深地感受着鸣人全心全意的目光。

鸣人挣脱佐助的环抱，伸出手探进床头的抽屉，快速地拉开并四处搜寻着，直到他摸到了深处的润滑剂。鸣人重新看着佐助，欺身在他红艳的嘴唇印上一个小心而圣洁到的吻，然后一路往下吻去。

唇紧紧贴着苍白瘦削但肌理分明的身体，划过平坦的小腹来到不断渗着液体的玲口。当鸣人张口含住佐助的性器并开始不断地上下吞咽时，佐助爆发出一阵急促而黏腻的呻吟。外面的派对还在继续，然而佐助已经顾不上那些了。

过了一会，鸣人松开口中硬挺的欲望，打开润滑剂的管口。粗糙是手指沾满了润滑液，他抬起佐助的右腿把它架在了肩膀上。大张的双腿方便了鸣人手指的进入，后穴缓缓吞下黏腻的手指，手指还在不停按压着紧致湿热的内壁。鸣人不停手上的动作，一边再次含住炽热的性器。狭窄的后穴又挤进了一根手指，两根不停地按压进出着佐助的后穴。

“啊！”佐助的脊背深深地弯起，修长的手指插进鸣人乱糟糟的金发里杂乱地揉弄。鸣人不时泄出几声低吟，专注地服侍着他。

第三根手指突兀地闯入，佐助双眼失神，一道道白光闪过空白的脑内，他感觉到鸣人放松着打开了喉咙，把他整根深深地吞入，伞状的头部紧紧地卡在紧致的喉腔中，他忘情地大声呻吟起来。

“鸣——鸣人！”他不停地喘息着，下腹没有预兆地一紧——鸣人的手指不停地弯曲碰撞着，一下又一下逗弄着佐助敏感的肠壁。

“啊……操！”他在鸣人的口腔里尖叫着射了出来，在还没完全射完之前，鸣人还不停地上下舔弄着充血的龟头。佐助抓起金色的头发，把鸣人带到他的面前。他忘情地贴上去，微微张开薄唇让鸣人湿热的舌头钻进来，他尝到了自己的味道。

鸣人抽出湿润的手指，抓起佐助的手把它带到他们紧紧相贴的下体，环住两根炽热的柱体上下撸动。

很快小佐助又重新挺立了起来。鸣人让他转过身背对着他，性器不停地在股缝间磨蹭。佐助微微转过头，鸣人的胸膛贴上他的脊背，呵着热气的唇靠近通红的耳朵，轻柔地低声说道：“我好想你。”

佐助抬起手抚住他，嘴唇靠过去浅浅地和他厮磨了一会。鸣人推开他，拿起润滑剂浇在自己坚硬到快要爆炸的性器上。佐助透过自己的肩膀，不满地望着他的动作。他舔了舔干涩的下唇，热切地期待着鸣人的挺入。

鸣人抓住丰满的臀肉，顺着突出的脊柱浅浅地向下吻去。倒抽一口气，佐助无力地趴向床铺，他感到臀瓣被用力掰开，冰冷的空气刺激着饥渴张阖的入口。

然后他感觉到鸣人缓慢而有力地挺入。

内壁的褶皱被撑直，多日没有承受欢爱的身体发出一丝疼痛的警告。鸣人进入到一半的性器突然一顿，继而一口气深深埋入到底。

“天啊，你好紧。”鸣人低吼出声，用尽全力克制着自己想要疯狂抽插的冲动。

无助地呻吟着，佐助紧紧抓住身下的床单，然后微微把自己的身体向后送去，迎合着鸣人浅浅的抽插。频率渐渐加快，房间里充斥着肉体的撞击的黏腻声还有断断续续呜咽的呻吟。佐助感觉自己要疯了，他转过头抵在鸣人的肩膀上。

“用力！”他喘息着说道。

鸣人张口咬住了佐助的耳垂，抽出下体把他转过来，把散落的枕头抓过来放在他的身下。没有预兆地，他再次冲入他的身体，抬起另外一条腿放在肩膀上，并伸手握住了佐助的欲望根部。然后鸣人再次大力地挺动起来，更快更深地开拓着他的内部。

“你根本不知道你对我有多重要。”鸣人喘着粗气低声说道，深深地挺进了一个佐助从未感受过的深度。

“鸣人！啊……哈……”佐助感觉到快感从身体里炸裂开来，仿佛每一个细胞都因这原始的律动雀跃着。

“佐助。”喘着粗气，鸣人一边慢慢撸动着柱体，一边疯狂地冲撞着他的身体。

“我爱你。”就在佐助尖叫着鸣人的名字达到了高潮时，他听见了鸣人低低的声音。他的精液射在鸣人的手上，还有一些溅到了床上。

鸣人继续不知疲倦地律动着，不知过了几分钟后，佐助感到一股热流迸射进了体内。“操！”鸣人低吼，抽出还在断断续续地吐着精的性器。佐助感觉他的精液溢出红肿的后穴，顺着无力的大腿缓缓地流下。

轻柔的吻在佐助的肩上，继而渐渐转向白皙优雅的脖颈，最后他们一齐躺在了大床上。

佐助把脸埋入枕头，连续射精的虚脱感和过量摄取的酒精搅动着身体，他疲惫地昏昏欲睡。昏沉间，他感觉到鸣人起身，然后温暖的被子盖住了他的身体。鸣人钻了进来，伸出一只手环住佐助的腰，他落入温暖宽阔的胸膛里。轻柔的细吻再次轻轻落在瘦削的肩膀上。

“我爱你。”鸣人再次说道，耳语一般轻柔的声音像是怕惊吵他。

但是他并没有睡着。

腰上的手臂收紧，佐助感觉有什么湿湿的液体划过眼角，悄悄地隐没在枕头里。他紧紧地闭上眼，强迫昏沉的脑袋沉入深深的睡眠中。

 

* * *

 

 窗外明媚的阳光斜斜地透过玻璃窗，穿过空气中漂浮着的细小的尘埃温柔地点缀着室内安静的早晨。佐助睁开眼睛，呆滞地看着洒落在身上的晨光，半晌都没能够聚焦起来。沙哑的声音微微逸出，他把脸埋进被子里躲避有些刺眼的阳光。几分钟后，他猛地掀起被子，看向身侧的床沿。鸣人还在熟睡，规律起伏的鼾声不停地回响在寂静的房间里。怔怔地看着他，他想起了昨晚发生的事，本就没什么血色的脸变得更加苍白。

佐助知道现在他只有两个选择：他可以留在这里等着鸣人醒来……或者安静地离开。

他在脑内整理了一下昨晚有些模糊的记忆，鸣人离开时的怒气，他们之间的争吵，还有激烈的性爱。

“我爱你。”

这句话在他的大脑里不停地回响着。鸣人以前从来没有说过这个，因为佐助从来不让他说出口。但是昨晚是不一样的。以前他们也有过无数的争吵，但最后都消弭在一次次完美契合的性爱后。但昨晚，某种程度上来说就像……

“告别。”佐助喃喃地说道。深深地看了一眼熟睡的鸣人，他紧实健壮的胸膛还在有节奏地缓慢地来回起伏着。

把被子拉到一边，佐助下床找到了自己的衣服，快速而优雅地穿上，然后径直向房间门口走去。走到门口，他回过头最后望了一眼床上的人，一声叹息落下，他拧开门把锁走了出去，并小心地合上了门。

时间还很早，鸣人一时半会儿也起不来，佐助安静地踏入浴室冲了个澡。

穿好衣服走进客厅，他遇到了正在楼梯旁扫地的天天，客厅里所有的家具都被摆回了原位。

天天发现了佐助，她抬起头瞪着他。

“来的真巧，我才刚刚扫完地。”

小李突然从楼上跑下来，手里还拿着一把扫帚，脸上满是生机勃勃的活力。

“佐助！你是来帮我们整理的吗？”他的大嗓门在耳边响起，佐助皱了皱眉，径直绕过他们。

“不是，我走了。”

天天开口说道：“该死的你等等。”

“让他一个人静静吧天天。”一个声音突然插进来，佐助顺着声源望过去，宁次正端坐在餐桌的椅子上，手里翻阅着晨报。

“佐助没必要做这些，昨晚的人并不是他带来的，而且他昨天也喝多了。擦干净你自己的屁股。”

“别这样说嘛，亲爱的。”天天抱怨道。宁次重新看向手中的报纸，忽略了她的牢骚。天天低头咕哝了几句，又瞪了佐助一眼。佐助没有理会她直接走到衣柜前找出一件薄夹克衫穿上。掏了掏口袋确认了车钥匙在里面后，他穿上鞋子走向大门口。

走下门口的台阶，他的视线扫到了旁边堆放着的成袋的垃圾。真是难以置信，他居然和这几个人一起住了一年。

鸣人的车还停在马路对面，但佐助选择偏头不去看它。

走到车门旁刚按下解锁键时，他听见公寓的大门被打开的声音。佐助的心突然剧烈地跳动起来，他迅速地回过头。然而当他认出那是宁次的时候，无意识屏住的呼吸丧气地泄了出来。

“鸣人不是还在吗？”宁次一边走下台阶一边问道。

佐助心里的小人愤怒地咒骂起来，又来了，日向这混蛋能别这么多事吗？

“是的，所以？”

“他起来后要是发现你已经走了肯定会很失望的。”

佐助打开车门。“我知道，但他还是不要见到我比较好。”

宁次深白色的眼睛盯着他，里面满是好奇和不解：“这样对你来说也会好一点？”

“啧，你拿到的是商科学士证而不是心理学士证。”佐助冷冷地回看他。

“佐助——”

“拜托你个事，他走后发个短信给我可以吗？”像是被打败了一般佐助深深地叹了一口气。“我只是……需要一个人静静。”

没有再理会宁次的反应，他钻进车里，开动引擎扬长而去。

 

* * *

 

 时光就这样被消磨过去，当佐助再次回到合租的公寓时，鸣人已经不在了。宁次告诉他鸣人说他也需要一点时间，然后就再也没有他的消息了。

公寓里除了他空无一人，佐助在清冷的沙发上坐下。其他人都去离这三小时路程的体术班上课去了，接下来的几天他都可以一个人呆着。这样很好，他想。宁次总是像个满是失望的父亲一样盯着他，这让他非常地不舒服。他已经有一个这样的父亲了，他并不想要另外一个在他背后喋喋不休。

香磷和水月的短信不停地闪起，一直追问着佐助要不要一起去酒吧和重吾聚一聚。一开始佐助准备答应，但转念还是回绝了他们。他现在没有聊天的心情，他怕一旦涉及某些话题他的精神就会开始崩溃。而且以前一旦来到酒吧鬼混，鸣人总是会第一时间把他抓回去，严厉地指责他并不停地抱怨他们这个乱来的小组，虽然佐助总是能让他闭嘴。

他长长叹了口气。无论怎么尝试，他还是不能把那个吊车尾甩出大脑。每次闭上眼佐助都能看见他的脸，还有那双湛蓝色的恳求的双眸。

或许那天早上他应该留下来和鸣人坦白的，但是结局终究还是一样的，鸣人要离开了，就在他们毕业的几天后。

“但如果说有什么让我放不下心的……”

佐助抓过旁起的靠枕，把脸深深埋入其中。

多么简单，只要他告诉鸣人别走，这件事就会这样尘埃落定了。但是他选择不这么自私，亲手把他推给了别的男人。

一想到这里，排山倒海的悔意不断向他袭来。

鸣人是那么的……好，他有远大的抱负，也一直在为此努力着，他甚至常常在夜里和佐助谈起这些。每当这个时候，佐助都会情不自禁勾起唇角，专注地听他说起一些人，一些事，还有这个世界是多么地宽阔和精彩。

走出去看看一直都是鸣人的梦想。而佐助又能以什么立场让他留下来？

男朋友？情人？

这些词对佐助来说似乎都是那么陌生。除了鸣人，他只在大一的时候交过一个男朋友，也是为了打破他和鸣人之间的……不清不白的关系。他遇见了某个男人，和他交往了大概三周后佐助主动结束了这段没有意义的关系。因为这件事，鸣人一个月都没有理他。

或许鸣人的身边没有他更好。佐助并不是一个善于让别人开心的人，而鸣人却在鼬死后主动帮他承担下了一切。每当佐助说着令人难受的话想要把他推开时，他都会死皮赖脸地留在他身边，直到，他终于毁了这一切。佐助知道表面上他可以装作什么事都没有发生，但心里的空洞永远都在。他可以做到把自己紧紧包裹起来不让别人触碰，包括鸣人。

迟早有一天鸣人也会对他失望的，只是时间问题而已。其实他已经受不了了吧。佐助只不过是提早替他结束了这一切。

不想再想下去，佐助起身走向厨房。他打开冰箱，发现里面有一大瓶没有开过的酒，这或许是宁次留下的。佐助伸出手准备把它拿出来，然而手上动作一滞，他深深吸了一口气，最终还是拿出了一瓶水。

他走到贮藏柜前打开柜门，到处翻看着能吃的东西，最后他决定自己做一份爆米花。今晚他打算一个人呆在家里看电影，他暗暗祈祷着这样他或许就能暂时忘掉一些事。

爆米花做好后他把它倒进干净的大碗里，然后端去了客厅。他把大碗还有水放在沙发旁边的茶几上，然后走到电视旁边的柜子旁开始寻找DVD。或许有天天这个室友唯一的好处就是她有数量可观的影碟收藏。

正当他准备拿出一部经典的恐怖片时，敲门的声音响了起来。

佐助不悦地抿唇。那三个人不是说这几天都不会回来了吗。

尽管不爽，他还是走到门口打开了门 准备告诉来人那几个人现在都不在。看清来人，他愣在了原地。

鸣人在门外不安地走来走去，手一直插在身上橘黄色的连帽衫口袋里。

“你在做什么？”佐助惊讶地问。

鸣人耸耸肩，说道：“我应该是个受虐狂。”

佐助摇了摇头说道：“你不应该来这，回去。”

“啧，上次你还在门口热情地抱住我。”

“我不记得有这回事。”

“的确，你这个混蛋。”鸣人说完，微微笑了起来。

佐助忍不住微微勾起唇角。

过了一会儿，鸣人问：“我能进去吗？

佐助犹豫了一下，避开他的视线转而投向地面。“我觉得没必要。”

“拜托了，佐助？”

抬起头，鸣人脸上恳求的神色让佐助不禁咬咬唇。他慢慢敞开大门让鸣人走进来，他的肩膀不小心擦过他的，佐助心里的不安开始滋生蔓延。

“我打扰到你了吗？”

佐助合上门转过身，发现鸣人正盯着茶几上的爆米花。

“没有。”

“啊，那就好。”

佐助注意到这个金发男人松了一口气。

“怎么？你以为我在约会吗？”他嘲讽地问。

鸣人尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，脸有些发红。“能怪我吗？刚刚你在门口很奇怪的说。”

“那是因为……”佐助语塞，移开了视线。一阵尴尬的沉默。

佐助开始烦躁了，他并没有准备好面对这样的对峙，但又或许……再也没有这样的机会了。他害怕面对这即将就要结束的一切，怕再也见不到鸣人。

但他又为什么要来？

他们又会不欢而散吗？鸣人是来正式地做一个了结吗？他是来收回之前说的话吗？

一只手突然出现在眼前，他抬眼。鸣人扬起温暖而真挚的笑容，无邪的就像回到了五年前。这样的笑容总是会让他心里一酸。

他拉住他的手，沉默地任由鸣人牵着他走到沙发旁，紧挨着坐下。

鸣人还没开口，佐助决定掌握话题的主动权。

“听着，那天晚上我很抱歉，我不应该说那些……还有那天早上也是，对不起。”

鸣人安静地坐在原地，低着头一直看着他们紧握的双手。他深吸一口气，抬头继而望进佐助的眼里。“那天早上我醒来后宁次告诉我你已经走了……我不知道该说什么。我的意思是，可能那天晚上我说了一些让你不舒服的话，可是我没想到你会厌恶到逃开。”

“我没有逃，只是需要一点时间，”佐助的口气有些冲，“但我现在知道这样做是错的。”

“为什么？你以前不也经常这样伤害我吗？”鸣人的脸上勉强挤出一丝笑容，佐助看着有点心酸。“直到我说出‘我爱你’后我终于明白，或许你想要的东西和我想要的是不一样的，这一切只是我自作多情而已。”

佐助的喉咙像是哽住了什么酸涩的硬块，堵住了他想要说出口的话。“不……我并不想伤害你——”

“但你确实这么做了！”鸣人打断他，说着放开了佐助的手。“那天晚上你和我做爱，然后第二天早上消失地干干净净。你想让我怎么想？求你了佐助，说清楚让我死心好吗？”

“我……”佐助张开嘴尝试着说些什么，但最终他只是再次说道：“对不起。”

“不要和我说这个，你只需要告诉我，为什么你这么反感我说‘我爱你’？你为什么不想听到这个？”

“因为我害怕。”佐助有些犹豫，但最终坦言道：“这句话让我很害怕，你不知道那天晚上你说了之后我有多开心……但是我不能……我已经明白得够彻底了鸣人，当你爱上一个人，然后又要彻底失去他。”

鸣人听出了佐助话里暗指鼬，他变得有些踌躇。“佐助……”

“然后你希望我自私地因为我的原因让你留下来？”佐助继续说道：“我不想让你错失这次的机会，你一直都这么渴望看看这个世界，如果我什么都不说，或许你就可以达成你的心愿。或许你现在不这么认为，但以后你肯定会开始憎恨我的，我绝不会让自己变得这么可怜。”

佐助牢牢地看着语塞的鸣人，看见了他大海般澄蓝的眼睛里隐隐闪烁着水光。鸣人转过头，用力地擦掉它们。佐助安静地坐在那里等他开口，但鸣人再次转过来面对着他，眼眶微微泛红，但脸上却绽开了一个佐助从未见过的，巨大而明亮的笑容。然后他的嘴唇碰上他的，小麦色修长的手指轻轻捧住佐助的脸，力道轻柔地让佐助几乎想要哭出来。他们安静而温柔地吻了很久。

“鸣人……”佐助低喃。

鸣人的脸上还挂着灿烂的笑容，他抵上佐助的额头说道：“我一直都以为我已经不可能比之前还要喜欢你了，但是我错了。”

佐助难以置信地望回他深深的眼眸。他不知道该说些什么。

“佐助，我一直想等你亲口承认，”稍微停顿了一下，他继续说道：“但是我已经等不及地告诉你我的感受，因为我怕现在不说就晚了。那天晚上过来之前我想了很久，我一直在问自己这样做是不是对的。我知道我只有50%的机会，但我就是憋不住了。然而你说让我滚……”鸣人的尾音有些颤抖。

“我不是这个意思，”佐助快速地回道。鸣人的嘴唇轻轻落在他的额头上，他微微闭上眼，在感受到脸上抽离的手后迅速地再次睁开。

“当你说出那些话时，我以为这样我就终于可以死心，然后轻松地离开，但真的当你说完的那一刻，我的感觉真的糟透了。”

“你为什么要告诉井野和小樱实习的事？”佐助问道。

鸣人摇摇头。“我没有，当自来也问我关于实习的决定时小樱正好在车子里，她不停地缠着我问这个事我就只好告诉了她。我也不知道井野是怎么知道的，我并没有再和其他人说过这个。”

佐助苦涩地笑了笑。一切都像是一个故意设计好的糟糕的玩笑。

“我的错，”他坦言道：“如果不是因为我，你也不需要这么遮遮掩掩的。”

“啧，”鸣人快速回道，同时抓住了他的肩膀缩短他们的距离。佐助把脸埋入他的脖颈里。“说实话，我觉得就算不是这样我可能也没办法让事情变得更好。但是那一夜很棒，和你在一起很棒。”

佐助的手指紧紧抓住鸣人的外衣，他甚至可以闻到鸣人身上洗过澡后清新的味道。

“我不希望你走，但你应该走。”他在鸣人的颈后轻轻说道。

鸣人把头放在他的肩膀上说道：“我知道，很抱歉我逼你做出选择，是我太自私了。”

佐助用力地摇摇头。“没有关系。”

“没有你我该怎么办？”鸣人有些脆弱地说道，手轻轻插进佐助漆黑浓密的头发里。

佐助的声音微弱地响起：“三年很长，你还会遇到新的人……”

鸣人低低地叹息，紧了紧环着佐助的手臂。“不要开这样的玩笑，这个世界上我想要并且唯一想要的只有你，佐助。”

最终佐助推开他的拥抱转而面对着他，眼睛深深地凝视他。他抬起苍白的手捧起鸣人的脸颊，指尖轻轻摩擦着鸣人脸上的伤疤。

“就算我曾经这样伤害过你？或许以后可能还会发生这样的事。”他不安地问。

鸣人无奈地指了指自己说道：“自虐狂，还记得吗？”

唇角微微勾起，佐助轻声发笑。最后他们贴在一起坐在沙发上，佐助的手紧紧环住鸣人，鸣人的头抵在白皙的肩上。

“我们可以每天打电话，或者视频至少一周两次。”鸣人安抚性的声音温柔地响起。

佐助对着金发无声地点点头。

“我会尽量找机会回来的，一年至少2次。”

“唔，3次。”

“好，那就3次。”

佐助叹息着说道：“你就要走了，是吗？”

鸣人凑过头，呼吸轻柔地打在彼此的脸上。“是的，但不会很久，我一定会回来的。”

“我知道。”

“因为我爱你。”

“……我知道。”佐助低低地回道，声音有些沙哑。当鸣人的嘴唇再次覆上他的时候，他轻轻闭上了眼睛。

粉色的薄唇微微张开，他把这几年压抑着的感情通通透过交缠的唇舌传递到这个吻里。那些悲伤，那些伤害，还有深深的爱恋。他一直都知道自己爱着鸣人，无论是在意识还是潜意识里。这安静而深沉的心情一直占据着心里阴暗的一角，默默等待着微弱的光照亮它。他爱这个男人，即使他徒劳地想要否定，即使在他最黑暗的时光里，一直深深地爱着他。

他们一齐躺倒在沙发上，尽情地感受着对方的存在——佐助确信，他们的心终于连在了一起。

 

* * *

 

他们安静地坐在机场里，十指紧紧地扣在一起等待着候机室的登机广播。

三个星期很短，远比佐助想象的要短。他们终于毕业了，但除了参加各种派对和聚会，还有帮鸣人打包整理他的衣物送到他父母家里，他们还有很多事想做。然而，当佐助和鸣人一起从鸣人的送别会上回来的时候，他们难受地觉得好像那晚就是他们的最后一夜。他们不知疲倦地说话，分享自己快乐的记忆，谈论他们都知道可能再也见不到的朋友，当然还有他们会有多想念彼此。他们接吻，拥抱，做爱，一直到晨光熹微的拂晓。

或许这就是他们此刻无言的原因，虽然佐助并不在意。

鸣人的教授还有另外三个实习生就在距离他们不远的地方。那个教授正在和一位年轻的女士交谈着什么，虽然佐助注意到这个灰色头发的男人视线一直不停地徘徊在女人敞开的上衣口附近。

“你说的对，那个男人就是个变态。”佐助无意识地说出了心声。

鸣人正低头看着小册子，听到他的话，他抬头顺着佐助的视线望过去，然后笑着说道：“对啊，我不是和你说过嘛，真是让人难以相信他就是我最喜欢看的那些书的作者。”

“你是指那些色情小说？”佐助难以置信地问道。“如果我知道那些是这个男人写的，我绝不会让你跟他走。”

“别这样嘛，这个男人是我的偶像！你以为我自豪的床技是和谁学的？”鸣人得意地扭了扭眉毛，然后把头凑近佐助的耳边轻声说道：“你好像一直很享受，事实上，我想起来昨天晚上我们的一些姿势就是——”

佐助空着的手紧紧捂住了他的嘴。他正想骂他吊车尾的时候，大厅里的广播响了起来。

“乘坐56号航班的旅客请注意，56号航班舱门现已开放，请带好您的行李准备登机。”

佐助一直恐惧着的声音响起，所有轻松的气氛瞬间消失了。他感觉鸣人握着他的手紧了紧，然后他站了起来。等自来也和其他实习生走的足够远了，他们转过身来面对面，鸣人首先伸出双臂紧紧地抱住了佐助的肩膀。

“到了那里我会尽快给你打电话的。”鸣人低声说。

佐助靠在宽阔的胸膛上轻轻点头，然后抬手环住鸣人的腰。他能感受到路过的人好奇的视线，但这一刻他没有功夫去理会他们。

“我爱你。”他喃喃低语，声音轻得只有鸣人能够听见。

然后他们松开彼此，鸣人的脸上拉开灿烂而得意的笑容。“我知道。”

佐助的拳头轻轻打在他的肚子上，他怕鸣人再抱下去就会吻住他。身体分开的时候，佐助微微阖眼，喉腔里逸出一丝不舍的低吟。

“我也爱你。”最终鸣人扯开大大的笑容，他慢慢转身抓住旅行箱的把手。“话说，对于电话性爱我是认真的。”

佐助笑了起来，想到了他们昨晚说过的这个话题。

“看情况吧，我听说视频性爱非常有感觉。”

鸣人顿时瞪大了眼睛。“亲爱的，我说过你是最棒的男朋友吗？”

“唔，我尽量。”

鸣人迈开脚步，脸上的表情突然变得很认真，他说道：

“好好照顾自己，我走的这段时间里别做什么危险的事。”

“这话不应该是我说么？”佐助反问。

“我是认真的，向我保证你不会——”

“不会的，”佐助打断他的话说道：“我保证。”

他们安静地凝视着对方。

“我很快就会回来的，佐助。”

“嗯。”

鸣人转身向登机口大步走去。走到转角的时候他再次回头，最后给了佐助一个微笑，就像一个承诺一般。

“你会回来的。”佐助喃喃自语地说道。

深深地看了佐助最后一眼，鸣人转身，消失在了佐助的视线中。

 

-完-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 授权已申请  
> 首发：http://chikaraa.lofter.com/post/1dcea402_b11b264


End file.
